Código: Guerreros de Lyoko
by DarkClaw1997
Summary: El Green Phoenix regresa en su forma más oscura. En consecuencia, el mundo sufre un cambio drástico como nunca se ha visto. Los Guerreros Lyoko deben volver a la acción una vez más, solo que esta vez el campo de batalla está más allá del mundo virtual. Y en esta ocasión necesitarán más ayuda para enfrentar la guerra que se avecina.
1. Prólogo: Paradoja

**Disclaimer** **:** No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni de sus personajes. Los derechos son exclusivos de Dargaud (anteriormente de MoonScoop). Tampoco las referencias a otras series, películas u productos. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión.

He regresado. Este "tiempo de reflexión" me ha servido para replantearme ciertos aspectos y por ello he tomado la decisión de cambiar esos errores previos. Todo para el disfrute del espectador.

Si leéis el fic Código: Guardianes, de Smarty26, posiblemente habréis notado que hubo un reinicio, así que eso se aplicará a este fic, por lo cual esto es una especie de "reboot". Espero que os guste.

 **Recursos de escritura:**

-Diálogo-

- _"Pensamiento"_ -

- _Comunicación mental_ -

-"Comunicación a distancia"-

- _Información_ -

- _ **"Títulos/Enunciados"**_ -

-"Escritura/Textos"-

-[Traducción de idiomas]- (N/A: El idioma principal es el Francés. Puede que algunas frases salgan estén en otros idiomas, pero en general, en conversaciones más prolongadas, se utilizará este recurso.)

* * *

 **Prólogo:** **Paradoja**

 **(Flashback)**

Se había desvanecido el destello. Solo algunos podían mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse, contando con el aturdimiento del pitido incesante que resonaba en los oídos del grupo. Les costó por un momento ubicarse en la situación que se estaba dando, pero al ver a una figura alada frente a ellos, lo recordaron.

-¿Que fue eso? Joder, ni que pudieras brillar como el Sol.-se quejó un chico de cabello castaño, piel pálida y que usaba una especie de armadura marrón.

-Usé mi poder para hacer que Lilith huyera.- se explicó el aludido, el hombre alado, mientras se acercaba despacio a ellos-Que, por si no os disteis cuenta algunos, es uno de los Caballeros del Infierno.- dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora a una chica que usaba un traje con predominancia del color negro y una máscara de lobo. Se la pudo escuchar gruñir por lo bajo-Esos demonios son los lugartenientes de Lucifer, mucho más poderosos de lo que cualquiera de vosotros será jamás, y os pueden matar con solo chasquear los dedos, así que os recomiendo no volver a poner su paciencia a prueba-dijo, mientras colocaba un par de dedos en la frente de la chica-En fin, en todo caso, y ya que ella ha desvelado mi verdadera identidad, me presentaré de nuevo, me llamo Gabriel.- dijo este, con seriedad.

-¿El... arcángel?- preguntó una chica pelirrosa, la cual vestía un traje futurista con un imperante color rosa. Ella aún se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que acababa de suceder, sin terminar de comprender y asimilar el suceso anterior.

Gabriel asintió-Me gustaría poder explicaros más cosas, pero mirad eso de ahí.-pidió, mientras señalaba una enorme grieta detrás de ellos, aunque estaba suspendida en el aire. Lo que más les asustó es que esa grieta iba extendiéndose poco a poco, dejando un vacío lila según crecía.-Este universo está colapsando, demasiada energía unido a que ya los átomos en este punto de la realidad estaban comenzando a agrietarse y romperse, han provocado esta situación.- les explicó-La única manera de salvar la situación es "reiniciar" este universo.- sentenció.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir nada, Gabriel extendió de nuevo sus alas y elevó su energía conforme sus ojos se iluminaban como si fueran dos estrellas gemelas. Entonces, cargó en su mano una esfera de energía, y la lanzó contra la distorsión que tenía delante, cerrando los ojos antes del impacto. En cuanto el golpe alcanzó su objetivo, una fuerte explosión de luz lo lleno todo casi instantáneamente, cubriéndolo todo en pocos segundos.

Eso fue lo último que vieron antes de que todo cambiara.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

Era un día frío. El cielo estaba cubierto en su totalidad por nubes, algo completamente normal teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el año esa zona de Francia solía recibir las frecuentes visitas de chubascos y demás inclemencias climatológicas. Sin embargo también otorgaba un tipo de ambiente idóneo para la calma y la reflexión, como si el frío del ambiente incidiese en los estímulos corporales y, en consecuencia, en el comportamiento, algo poco común en un ambiente cálido, el cual invita a la acción y el desenfreno. Tal vez era por eso que con el paso del tiempo ella se sentía más cómoda con ese tipo de ambiente. Era como si todos los acontecimientos en su vida la hubiesen llevado a esa situación. Tal vez todo eso le halla hecho asimilar el ambiente frío como algo cómodamente familiar.

Para Aelita Schaeffer no había nada más cómodo que reflexionar sobre sus inquietudes en este tipo de ambiente. Era algo muy paralelo a lo que a simple vista se podría dar como cierto. Era demasiado extraño que alguien como ella pudiese albergar ese tipo de actitud, propia de alguien más taciturno.

En sí la apariencia de la chica contribuía a no mostrarlo. Era pelirrosa, con un corte a la garçon, de ojos verde esmeralda y piel clara. Su vestuario consistía en una sudadera alargada hasta medio muslo con capucha y bolsillo de color rosa y dos cuerdas blancas, una camiseta blanca, unos jeans negros y tenis converse magenta. No era muy alta, de hecho su estatura era de 1'62 m, lo que contribuía junto con sus gestos habituales a darle una apariencia de alguien más joven de lo que en verdad era. Aparentaba ser una joven alegre, cándida y muy amable, de ese tipo de personas de las que uno desea hacerse su amigo o protegerla de cualquier daño. Prácticamente parecía alguien inofensivo e inocente, que no mataría ni a una mosca. Probablemente si registrasen sus pensamientos se toparían con una sobrecogedora sorpresa.

-" _Reinicio, ¿eh?"_ -pensó la chica- _"Todo ha sido básicamente un Flashpoint."_ **(1)**

Desde que el Arcángel Gabriel viajase a su Universo y lo reiniciase para arreglar el problema espacio-temporal y la ruptura atómica que estaba a punto de darse, muchas cosas habían cambiado. De un momento a otro todas las vidas de sus amigos y ella habían presenciado notables modificaciones. Para empezar, habían asado de estar en el otoño del 2016 al otoño del 2018. Muchos sucesos que habían transcurrido en fechas anteriores se habían postergado varios años. Gente nueva hacía acto de presencia y otros aspectos sufrieron un lavado de cara. Ella misma y sus amigos habían envejecido dos años, por lo cual en ese momento tenía 21 años biológicos.

Podría decirse que ellos fueron los únicos "afortunados" en conocer cómo era la realidad previamente al Reinicio. Se sospechaba que el hecho de encontrarse justamente en la zona de la grieta dimensional hacía que eso se diese. Sin embargo el obtener de sopetón recuerdos de una vida que supuestamente no existió había hecho saltar las alarmas y en esos momentos les estaba produciendo a todos un problema de relacionamiento. Por momentos se perdían entre qué era lo que habían vivido en la nueva línea temporal y qué en la vieja. Era como recordar que has volado por tu casa cuando eras niño, pero en realidad fue un sueño, sin embargo la mente lo discernía hasta confundir sobre si eso era un hecho verídico o producto de una jugarreta de la imaginación. O como recordar un hecho relacionado a una historia de ficción pero no recordar si había sido un pasaje de un libro o de una historia de internet relacionada a dicha ficción. Era como estar loco.

-¿Vas a anidar allí arriba, princesa?-dijo de pronto una voz, la conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Odd?

Quien se había presentado era Odd Della Robbia. A esas fechas era un joven que rondaba la veintena y cuya apariencia había cambiado notablemente. Su cabellera seguía siendo rubia, con un mechón morado al frente, sin embargo su clásico peinado en punta propio de la serie Dragon Ball había desaparecido, teniendo ahora un peinado corto y revuelto, dándole un aspecto más salvaje, unido a una perilla de tres días bajo el labio inferior y que se extendía un poco por la barbilla. Físicamente, tenía piel clara y ojos de color ámbar, además de una contextura más musculosa que cuando era más joven, pero no era muy alto, midiendo 1'71 m, haciéndolo uno de los más bajos de todos sus amigos varones, algo que no había cambiado. Tampoco había variado demasiado su vestimenta, pues usaba una chaqueta con capucha negra remangada y dos cuerdas blancas, una camiseta violeta, jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras con cordones blancos y tres franjas laterales violetas, y 7 piercings en cada oreja (6 aretes plateados en el hélix, alternando entre uno negro y uno plateado sucesivamente, y un pendiente morado en ambos lóbulos).

Odd había estado paseando por el bosque desde hacía bastante rato, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa, quien estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol considerablemente alto-¿Acaso no puedo compartir la tranquilidad de esta tarde con una buena amiga? Me siento herido.-comentó en tono de broma, a lo que la chica sonrió con ironía.

-Cómo tú veas.-Odd sonrió y de un potente salto llegó hasta la rama en la que Aelita estaba situada.

-¿Y esa mochila?-preguntó señalando a la mochila gris que tenía Aelita al lado.

-Por si acaso hay que actuar. A esta distancia de la Ermita no da tiempo a coger nada, por eso me lo traigo.

-Yo no tengo ese problema. En un destello lo pillo rápido y sin complicaciones.-dijo orgulloso.

-Tú eres tú.

-Ya, es lo que hay.-expresó Odd en un fingido tono de resignación-De todos modos, es raro que no estés entrenando con alguno del grupo.-se sentó al lado de ella- Normalmente tu rutina se basa en estudiar, entrenar, misiones, apenas dormir y repetir al día siguiente la misma rutina.

-Yo también descanso. Que me veas realizando esa rutina todos los días no implica que no pueda relajarme de vez en cuando.

-Deberías decirle eso a "ya sabes quién". A veces creo que la palabra 'vacaciones' no está en su diccionario. ¿No crees?

Aelita sonrió un poco ante ese comentario- No lo desmiento. Siempre ha sido así.-volvió a una actitud más seria.

-Ya.-Odd se acomodó mejor- ¿Y en qué estabas pensando? Pareces un poco distraída.

-No es nada, tan solo pensaba en todo esto del "Apocalipsis" y esas cosas.-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ah, ya. Es una locura. De todo lo que me había imaginado que nos podría tocar, eso no estaba.-su semblante era serio.

Posteriormente al "Flashpoint", habían viajado desde su Universo hacia otro paralelo. En esos momentos se hallaban en, según les habían dicho, la Tierra 911. Esta Tierra, a diferencia de la Tierra 910 (de la que procedían), se encontraba en el año 2014, cronológicamente 4 años en el pasado con respecto a su mundo. Eso hacía que sus homólogos en ese Universo fueran más jóvenes que ellos. Sin embargo, estos estaban destinados a ser los Elegidos para convertirse en unos "Guardianes de los elementos de la Naturaleza". Parecía algo sacado de un libro de ficción y fantasía, pero era real. Pronto estallaría una guerra conocida como el "Apocalipsis", la cual implicaría una batalla entre deidades de ese Universo, pero involucraba a otros, como era el suyo, en apariencia debido a su estrecha relación con los Guardianes, eso hizo que fueran víctimas del ataque de una demonio llamada Lilith. Pero la fortuita intervención del Arcángel Gabriel les salvó el pellejo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-la chica sonrió con burla-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Para nada.-dijo confiado-Nada puede hacer temblar a Odd "el Magnífico". Lo que no entiendo es por qué les podríamos ser tan útiles a los Guardianes. Es decir, no es que seamos dioses ni nada así. Somos la leche de poderosos, sí. Pero eso de enfrentarnos a seres supernaturales tan jodidamente fuertes… Al menos no nos hemos enfrentado a algo así aún.-dicho eso volvió a sonreír-Será un buen ensayo. Nadie nos vencerá.

-Supongo que nos lo dirán próximamente. A saber.

Odd asintió. Entonces su semblante volvió a ser serio-Otra cosa que me inquieta es lo que dijo ese tío, el tal… Seriel. Se llamaba así, ¿no?-Aelita asintió-"Parece que tienes cierta conexión con el Cielo." Eso fue lo que dijo. ¿A qué se refería?

Aelita permaneció pensativa. A ella también le había tomado por sorpresa aquello. A raíz de todo lo sucedido en el último año cualquier cosa le parecía posible, y la expectación sobre qué tan poderoso podrían ser, hasta qué punto podrían llegar sus habilidades, era ya algo normal entre todos ellos. También era cierto que muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero su pasado no era muy distinto de lo que fue antes. Aunque era verdad que últimamente atendían a más fenómenos y cosas que no parecían reales, no estaba muy salido de los márgenes regulares de sus operaciones de actuación. Básicamente, nada aportaba una pista sobre lo que pudiese significar esa frase.

-No, ni una pista.-la chica cerró los ojos con cierto enfado-¡Cómo odio no tener idea de nada!

Odd se rió-Así es mi vida cuando Einstein empieza su verborrea científica de mil cojones. Enserio, creo que busca por internet las palabras más complicadas que existen para luego lucirse con un discurso de Nobel. Eso o que es un alien. Aunque tú eres la única que puede descifrarlo.

Aelita sonrió-Gajes del oficio.

-Bueno.-dijo Odd-Para lo que nos quieran o no, es posible que seamos útiles en esta ocasión. El Flashpoint que quede en el pasado, solo importa esta realidad.

-Entre comillas. Este no es nuestro Universo, te recuerdo.

-Ya, da igual. Digo, que en este último año hemos hecho de todos y nos hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio. No moriremos tan fácilmente.-de repente Aelita pareció alterarse por algo-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

- _Odd. Aelita. ¿Me podéis oír?_ -una voz resonó en sus cabezas, sorprendiéndolos desprevenidos por una leve fracción de segundo antes de reaccionar.

- _¿Qué pasa, Sissi?-_ preguntó Aelita.

- _He escuchado que unos agentes fueron calcinados en el bosque._ -el ambiente se tornó en ese momento bastante frío.

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién lo hizo!?_ -preguntó Odd, con un tono enfadado.

- _Parece que fue uno de los demonios que han estado acosando a los Guardianes. En estos momentos hay una brigada en Kadic que va a investigar y buscar al culpable. Será mejor que volváis, podrían descubriros si os quedáis demasiado tiempo fuera._ -dijo Sissi.

- _De acuerdo. Ya vamos. En un destello estaremos allí._ -dicho esto Odd posó su ano sobre el hombro de Aelita.

-Odd, ve tú a la Ermita. Yo me quedaré.-en ese momento pudo ver como el rostro de la chica mostraba una absoluta seriedad.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? Hay que reunirnos y pensar en algo.

-Antes noté una presencia negativa, y al parecer bastante poderosa. El bosque es muy grande, y se encuentra lejos. Tengo que investigarlo.

-En ese caso te acompañaré. No puedo dejarte sola.-Odd reforzó su agarre, pero Aelita se soltó.

-Me estorbarías.-dijo con un tono y mirada tan frío que no parecía propio de ella-Voy a investigar yo sola. Ya avisaré por si necesito ayuda.

-¿Y crees en serio que te haré caso?-dijo con ironía. Pero en ese momento la temperatura bajó repentinamente, y sintió como si todas las articulaciones se le hubiesen bloqueado. Incluso la rama sobre la que estaban comenzó a agrietarse y algunas astillas salieron volando.

-No estoy para charlas.-dijo Aelita, con una voz de ultratumba-VETE. YA.

Odd sudaba, quería contradecirla, pero eso último le impidió seguir en su intento. De verdad odiaba cuando Aelita se empeñaba obstinadamente en algo. Nada la paraba-¡Bien!-respondió cabreado-Pero si necesitas ayuda avisa. ¡No te hagas la olvidadiza otra vez!-resopló con fuerza y desapareció en un destello morado.

Aelita cogió la mochila y descendió de un salto desde la rama hasta estar cerca de unos arbustos. Esa zona no era transitada por prácticamente nadie, lo que la hacía segura, al menos durante un cierto tiempo antes de que los agentes pudiesen registrarlo. Entonces se arrodilló y abrió la mochila. Lo primero que sacó fue un par de macanas negras de unos 40 cm de longitud. En el rostro de la chica, por las mejillas, aparecieron dos franjas rosadas, y su cabello se tornó en color blanco.

- _"¿Qué será esa energía?"_ -pensaba mientras sacaba un traje extraño- _"Lo averiguaré ahora."_ -finalizó con una mirada tan furiosa como decidida.

* * *

 **En otra parte…**

El sitio era oscuro, aparentemente una cueva. Una sombra alargada se arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar a una silueta oscura en medio de la penumbra. Su apariencia no se podía distinguir, pero parecía usar una especie túnica con capucha. La sombra alargada se elevó hasta la altura de la persona en cuestión y pareció sisearle algo.

\- Tierra 911. -dijo con una voz profunda y algo ronca-Interesante. Me pregunto qué dirá el Maestro acerca de esto.-pareció sonreír y sacar la lengua para lamerse la boca-Muy interesante. ¿Qué sorpresas os guardáis, Guerreros?-finalizó con un carcajeo bajo. Y entonces prosiguió a adentrarse más en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **(1):** Hace referencia a un evento llamado 'Flashpoint Paradox' de DC Comics, ocurrido en el año 2011, en el que Flash para salvar a su madre, la cual fue asesinada cuando era un niño, utiliza la fuerza de la velocidad y retrocede en el tiempo, cambiando la historia, lo cual conllevó a una serie de modificaciones en la historia que cambiaron el Universo.

 **Reseña Final:** Este capítulo parte de la trama de los últimos capítulos del fic Código: Guardianes, de Smarty26. Para tener una mayor referencia es necesario leer esos capítulos. Esta historia está hermanada con dicho fic. Quiero agradecer a Smarty26 por apoyarme y colaborar conmigo en este fic. Es un gran apoyo contar contigo, amigo mío.

Por último, me gustaría aclarar que intentaré subir un capítulo cada semana, preferiblemente en sábado o domingo. Habrá omentos en que no pueda, pero esta vez sí que seré constante. Dicho esto, espero que os halla gustado el capítulo. Se despide DarkClaw, pero no por siempre. Sayonara y hasta la próxima.

 **Jueves, 27 de Abril del 2017**


	2. Historial de Sucesos

**Disclaimer** **:** No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni de sus personajes. Los derechos son exclusivos de Dargaud (anteriormente de MoonScoop). Tampoco las referencias a otras series, películas u productos. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión.

¡Yo! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Aquí estoy otra vez para presentaros un nuevo capítulo. Como podréis notar, he dejado la versión anterior del fic para que comparéis las diferencias, las cuales serán cada vez más notorias.

Y me disculpo por no actualizar en estos días, pero tenía que estudiar para un examen de Psicología, y la Universidad demanda mucho estudio. Ha sido un poco complicado adaptar la nueva versión de esta historia, pero lo hago como puedo. E intentaré subir más en estos días, hasta que me sobrevengan los exámenes finales.

Como anotación, la historia se ubica, cronológicamente, después de los hechos narrados en la Saga de Libros. Para entender todo lo que suceda será necesario haber leído los libros o tener un mínimo de conocimiento acerca del argumento de dicha saga.

Sin más dilación os dejo para que disfrutéis de la lectura. Espero que os guste.

 **Recursos de escritura:**

-Diálogo-

- _"Pensamiento"_ -

- _Comunicación mental_ -

-"Comunicación a distancia"-

- _Información_ -

- _ **"Títulos/Enunciados"**_ -

-"Escritura/Textos"-

-[Traducción de idiomas]- (N/A: El idioma principal es el Francés. Puede que algunas frases salgan que estén en otros idiomas, pero en general, en conversaciones más prolongadas, se utilizará este recurso.)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **: Historial de Sucesos**

"Bitácora del Profesor Lowell Tyron. Martes, día trigésimo del cuarto mes del año dos mil trece. Diez horas y cincuentaicinco minutos de la noche.

A estas alturas el Green Phoenix aún se está recuperando de los hechos sucedidos hace dos meses. La humillante derrota sufrida en la fábrica abandonada del río Sena, de la zona de Boulogne-Billancourt, ha devenido en una casi total desmantelación y destrucción de la organización. Afortunadamente, muchos miembros y científicos importantes hemos podido eludir la persecución, en gran medida debido al borrado de información y recopilación que durante años se ha practicado para situaciones excepcionales como lo ha sido esta. Solo unas pocas bases han sido localizadas por 'H.O.L.L.O.W.', pero esta es una de las muchas que se han salvado.

La momentánea seguridad nos ha permitido continuar con todas las investigaciones, y así finalizar a KHIMERA. Supuso un menor golpe el anticipar la probabilidad de que XANA no se aliase con nosotros, o que nos traicionase. Incluso tuvimos entre las opciones perder. Ya ha pasado un año desde que iniciamos con esto, la creación de una inteligencia artificial tan probablemente capaz como XANA ha sido todo un logro, comparable o aún mayor que todos los éxitos conseguidos en la época en que el profesor Schaeffer trabajaba para la organización. Borró todos los datos, pero con tiempo y esmero se ha podido lograr lo impensable.

KHIMERA aún es joven, y su fase de testación aún está por finalizar. En base a las pruebas realizadas hace algún tiempo, es capaz, además de infiltrarse en ordenadores de la Red Mundial y obtener información de la Red Profunda, puede generar avatares etéreos al conectarse al mundo real, y controlar cualquier cosa que toque, mayormente aparatos electrónicos. Por el momento las pruebas con seres vivos se han basado en animales. Se inició con algunos ratones, luego ratas, ranas, cobayas, gatos, perros…casi cualquier tipo de animal al cual hallamos tenido acceso. Los últimos han sido los primates, concretamente la especie de los chimpancés. Debido a la cercanía, tanto genética como cognitiva, con el ser humano, un éxito en esta fase sería lo más adecuado para iniciar luego con personas. Efectivamente fue exitoso. Cada animal era manejado a voluntad, de hecho podían ser controlados como si de meros juguetes teledirigidos se tratasen. Cuanto más aumentaba la complejidad del animal, mayores y sorprendentes resultados se daban. Aumentaban considerablemente sus capacidades físicas, y parecían razonar casi como cualquier ser humano. Esto fue de mayor relevancia en los chimpancés. Es bien sabido que cualquier chimpancé puede desarrollar comportamientos y razonamientos muy alejados del resto de especies, y sus capacidades mentales pueden alcanzar las de un infante d años, como mucho. Los resultados mostraron que estos adquirían habilidades mayores, y procesos cognitivos similares a un adolescente de 13 años. En meses se ha logrado lo que todos los ejércitos existentes a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad no han podido, tener al alcance de la mano la posibilidad de crear súper-soldados.

Esta noche se iniciaran las pruebas en humanos. Se espera que si esto progresa adecuadamente en tiempos posteriores se hagan las pruebas pertinentes en el campo biológico para lograr que los futuros súper-soldados adquieran capacidades físicas mayores a las de los mortales comunes.

Quedan pocos minutos para que todo inicie. Anotaré todos los éxitos o fracasos que se hallan dado."

* * *

 **Base subterránea de operaciones/Isla de Ross/Antártida/Martes 30 de abril/11:00 pm [AÑO: 2013]**

En un pasillo con iluminación tenue se podía ver caminar a un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, piel clara, 1'75 m de estatura, ojos verde azulado y cabello rubio anaranjado, con un corte que recordaba a Krusty el Payaso. Iba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca, pajarita roja oscura, mocasines negros y bata de laboratorio.

El hombre entró se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica, tecleó una clave en una pantalla digital aledaña a la puerta y entró. Se encontraba en una sala de unos 300 m² de espacio, que contenía una gran variedad de monitores informáticos unidos a un superordenador central. Al fondo, tras una pared de vidrio reforzado, se encontraba una columna-escáner. Un grupo de 20 científicos monitorizaba y preparaba todo para la prueba que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Al entrar el hombre, los científicos se detuvieron en lo que hacían.

-¿Está todo listo para la prueba?-preguntó el hombre. Uno de los científicos salió al frente.

-Sí, Profesor Tyron. El 'paciente 0' se encuentra en su posición y todos los comandos están a punto para que todo comience. Es usted el único que falta para empezar.

-Me alegro.-sonrió en hombre, ahora reconocido como Tyron-En ese caso, que comience todo…

-¡Tyron!-dijo alguien mientras entraba en la sala. Se trataba de un hombre con poco más de 50 años, 1,80 m de estatura, piel tostada, contextura de sobrepeso, rostro de lagarto, ojos saltones de color marrón, con un cabello pelirrojo engominado hacia atrás, y una barba de chivo que ocupaba toda la barbilla bajo el labio inferior y perilla de tres días desde la zona sobre el labio superior hasta las patillas, cubriendo el resto de la mandíbula. Lo más característico a simple vista eran sus dos caninos de oro y los muchos anillos de oro que cargaba en sus manos. Su vestimenta consistía en una traje de seda morada, con una camisa a botones de color amarillo canario, una corbata verde ovni, un gran sombrero de ala ancha verde ovni con una banda morada, mocasines negros y una insignia de un fénix verde en la solapa de la chaqueta-¿¡Pensabas iniciar esto sin mi presencia!?

-Señor Hannibal.-la presencia del recién llegado no lo alteró, parecía bastante calmado-No lo malinterprete, pero, ¿a qué se debe su presencia?

-Esto es un hito para el Green Phoenix. No me perdería esto por nada. Este es el inicio de la era de los súper-soldados.

-Es tan solo una prueba, señor. Aún si tuviese éxito, ni siquiera estaría completo. Aún harían falta las pruebas biológicas. Esto es solo un inicio.

-Tyron, eres demasiado débil de espíritu.-sonrió irónicamente-Muy poco ambicioso. Todo requiere de expectación, sobre todo con algo tan relevante como esto.-su sonrisa pasó a enfado-Además, quiero que ese estúpido sufra lo suyo por perder contra aquel mocoso con complejo de Einstein y la puta que se le unió. Que sea la cobaya de este experimento será su justo castigo. Y ahora, empiecen.

Los científicos pusieron todo en marcha, una vez estuvo todo listo, empezó. En una pantalla se veía una representación de una silueta humana junto a un contador de energía, el cual sumaba por momentos más cantidad.

-Aumenten más la potencia.-dijo Tyron. Los científicos obedecieron y se fue aumentando consecutivamente hasta que llegó a un máximo.

-La carga está al 100%, profesor.-dijo un científico-Sus signos vitales están alterados, pero podría sobrevivir de continuar.

-Perfecto. Ordenen a KHIMERA que lo posea.

-Tyron. ¿Para qué es todo esto?-preguntó Hannibal con curiosidad.

-El 'paciente 0' necesita adaptarse a una elevada cantidad de energía eléctrica para que la posesión sea mayor. Descubrimos que con XANA las posesiones tenían un punto débil, las torres. Si una torre se desactivaba el avatar etéreo o espectro salía del cuerpo que estuviese controlando. Descubrimos que con el uso de ciertos fármacos al mismo tiempo que se electrocuta a alta intensidad a un organismo orgánico, la corriente eléctrica no lo matará como es usual, sino que provocará una mejor adaptación y unión con el organismo, sin desprenderse nunca. Hasta la muerte. Tuvo que medicarse en estos últimos días para adaptarse, y ahora mismo se le está suministrando, vía intravenosa, una versión más concentrada y bruta de dichos fármacos. Es de agradecer las aportaciones del Doctor Jörmundgander en ese ámbito.-Hannibal asintió.

Finalmente se dio la orden para la posesión. Un humo negro apareció y se introdujo en la columna-escáner. Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que sonó un pitido al mismo tiempo que un signo de color verde apareció en la pantalla principal.

Hannibal sonrió-Te dije que en momentos como este hay que tener expectativa. Parece que ha sido un éxito.

-Eso parece, sí.-Tyron aún estaba calmado-Yo no le recomendaría que entrase. Aún debemos observar su comportamiento, señor. Podría ser violento.-dijo cuando vio a Hannibal dispuesto a entrar en la cabina de pruebas.

-No me intimida. Si intenta algo…-señaló hacia la parte interna de su chaqueta, y el mensaje quedó claro para Tyron.

-Llamaré a algunos soldados, por si acaso.-Hannibal asintió.

El líder del Green Phoenix cruzó una puerta hasta entrar. La columna-escáner se abrió, y de allí salió un hombre de unos 50 años, 1'95 m de estatura, piel clara, contextura musculosa, cabello corto de color negro, barba y ojos negros. Lo único que usaba era un short negro. Mientras salía se tambaleaba. Eran visibles algunos cortes punzantes y la sangre que salía de estos, debido a haberse quitado las agujas que le suministraban los fármacos.

-Grigory. Hazme sentir orgulloso esta vez.-su tono de voz era serio.

-Hannibal Mago.-dijo Grigory Nictapolus. Recordaba que, una vez fue detenido, algunos miembros del Green Phoenix lo rescataron, solo para recibir torturas por su humillante derrota en la Fábrica. Como penitencia fue obligado a ser una cobaya de pruebas y aquel era el cumplimiento de su sentencia.

-Mírame.-Grigory lo hizo, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara-Señor Mago para ti, bastardo. A ver si al menos me sirves esta vez de mejor forma. No sobreviví ni logré escapar del río Sena para que se me nombrara tan mundanamente.-hizo además de tranquilizarse-Tú eres el primer paso de una nueva Era en el Green Phoenix. Y te convertirás en el primer súper-soldado de la historia. Una vez finalice todo, si lo mereces y cumples todo lo que se te diga como el soldado y perro faldero que se supone que debes ser, te podría considerar como mi nueva mano derecha.

-¿Y pretendes convertirme en tu puta personal? ¿Acaso extrañas tanto a Memory?-preguntó en un tono seco.

-¿Qué?-se empezaba a encolerizar-¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!?-no pudo terminar, debido a que fue agarrado por el cuello y elevado con la mano derecha de Grigory-¿¡Qué coño haces, hijo de puta!?-su tono sonaba ahogado. Grigory sonrió. Cualquiera que pudiese contemplar su rostro habría sentido un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Hannibal Mago. Tienes potencial y garra para conquistar el mundo. Pero te dejas llevar por meros instintos primarios, y eso es un desperdicio enorme de potencial. ¿En serio crees que el mundo puede dominarse a la fuerza?-rió sarcásticamente-Patético.

-¡Basura!-Hannibal sacó una pistola de la parte interna de su chaqueta. Pero cuando iba a disparar, Grigory puso su mano izquierda entre la mano de Hannibal y su pistola, haciendo entonces presión y aplastando ambos. Sus gritos acompañaron a la fractura de cada hueso de la mano, la recalcación y torcimiento de las falanges, la rotura de los ligamentos y tendones, y las incrustaciones de fragmentos del arma cortando la carne y los músculos. Uno es estos se incrustó en la muñeca, cercenando las arterias palmar y cubital, así como los nervios mediano y cubital, lo que produjo una considerable hemorragia y la inutilidad de esa parte de la articulación.

-Pareces adivino. Justamente iba a hablar de la basura y de cómo hay que sacarla de en medio.-de la mano que presionaba el cuello salió electricidad.

La carga aumento progresivamente y, unos segundos después, la cabeza de Hannibal Mago explotó, esparciendo sangre, restos de cráneo, y de vísceras por toda la cabina de pruebas. Varios científicos no pudieron evitarlo y expulsaron sus entrañas, otros no pudieron seguir viendo. El único que parecía imperturbable era Tyron. Unos segundos después entraron varios soldados, dispuestos a disparar.

-Al final sí has sido un fallo.-dijo Tyron.

-Te equivocas. Estoy mejor que nunca, amigo mío.-sonrió, sin que pareciera importarle el estar bañado en los restos de su víctima. Tyron le correspondió.

-Bajen las armas, caballeros.-los soldados parecieron vacilar a lo dicho por Tyron-No les hará nada. Tan solo obedezcan.-a regañadientes, los soldados siguieron la orden y enfundaron sus armas-¿A qué ha venido todo eso de matar a Mago?

-Demasiado irracional. Una basura que merecía descender al infierno de una vez por todas. Aunque el Green Phoenix pierda una cabeza, puede salir otra mejor, y hacer que esta organización renazca de sus cenizas.-el resto miraba desconcertado los sucesos. Viendo esto, Grigory se dispuso a explicar-A partir de ahora seré el líder de esta organización. KHIMERA y yo ahora tenemos una relación simbiótica, por lo que somos parte el uno del otro. Una parte de él nos otorgará ayuda desde nuestros superordenadores. La otra parte está en mí, así que soy su cuerpo y manifestación humana, lo que hace que tenga sus capacidades. El futuro del Green Phoenix está aquí y ahora. Habrán súper-soldados, un ejército mayor y más poderoso al que ningún país pueda soñar. Y el mundo.-inspiró y espiró-Es nuestra hora.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, nadie sabía qué decir. Hasta que dicho silencio finalizó cuando Tyron habló-Será interesante. Me gustaría ver ese mundo, señor.-dijo sonriendo con el entrecejo arrugado. Grigory le correspondió el mismo gesto.

* * *

 **Bosque de Boulogne/Boulogne-Billancourt/París/Región Parisina/Francia/Domingo 20 de Octubre/5:30 pm [AÑO: 2013]**

En el bosque resonaban algunos golpes. Si uno atendía lo suficiente descubriría que provenían de una chica de unos 16 años, que golpeaba incesantemente un árbol. La chica era pelirrosa, con un cabello cortado a la garçon, de piel clara, ojos verdes y una estatura de 1'59 m. Vestía una camiseta rosa claro, shorts lilas, zapatillas negras con rosa y calcetines rosas. Parecía bastante cansada, aunque furiosa. Finalmente se detuvo para tomar aliento.

- _"Nada. Demasiado débil, Aelita."_ -pensó mientras se secaba el sudor y recordaba.

 **(Flashback)**

-Repítelo, por favor.

Estaban a finales de Marzo, un mes después de lo ocurrido en la 'Batalla de la Fábrica'. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquello, como el regreso de su madre, Anthea Hopper, el volver a tener a su viejo amigo, Richard Dupuis, e incluso la integración de Eva Skinner al grupo, la cual había empezado a tener una relación estrecha con Odd nada más llegar a Francia. Ahora que estaban libres del yugo de los 'Hombres de Negro' y Green Phoenix, con los datos que ella tenía en su mente, almacenados por su padre, se pudo reconstruir el mundo virtual, la Ciudad Sin Nombre, el Mirror y una nueva versión de XANA, a la que apodaron 'XANA 3.0'.

En el laboratorio de la Fábrica se encontraban Aelita y Jeremie. La pelirrosa se mostraba anonadada, mientras que el genio rubio sonreía de lado.

-No podría mentir con algo como esto. Llevaba tiempo pensando sobre cómo pudo resucitar XANA. Todo a partir de un fragmento perdido en la Red. Tomó tiempo, pero la búsqueda dio resultado. Hay un fragmento de tu padre. Si lo reuniese junto a datos previos y trazas de ADN, podría reconfigurarse, y ser materializado con el Código: Tierra.-Jeremie sonrió más ampliamente-Volveréis a estar juntos. Seréis una familia de nuevo.-Aelita no sabía qué decir, pero lloró. Una embriagante emoción la ocupaba. Intentó detener la caída de sus lágrimas, pero no podía. Al ver eso, la intentó tranquilizar-No llores, no llores. Vamos Aelita…-lo bloqueó el abrazo repentino que recibió de la chica. Sus lágrimas y sollozos descansaban en su hombro y pecho, pero no le importó, sino que, por el contrario, le devolvió el abrazo y la estrechó más para sí, en signo de consuelo.

-Gracias.-dijo Aelita entre sollozos-Gracias, Jeremie. Muchas gracias.-sin que el rubio se lo esperara, fue besado por la chica. En un principio quedó bloqueado, pero la correspondió.

-"Lamento la interrupción."-dijo una voz desde la pantalla del ordenador. El ser que se representaba en la pantalla parecía un personaje de una serie de animación, se veía como un adolescente, vestido con un traje futurista negro con un símbolo en el pecho similar a un ojo, piel clara, cabello corto de color blanco y ojos rojos. Después de su interrupción los dos adolescentes se separaron, sonrojados-"He estimado que, en aproximadamente un mes, el profesor Hopper volverá a estar completo."

-Eso es fantástico, XANA.-expresó con alegría Jeremie-Necesitaremos retocar algunas cosas con respecto a los documentos, pero con esta prórroga los tendremos listos con tiempo. Es momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

-"No hay prisa, Jeremie. Por hora es mejor descansar y trasladarle la noticia al resto. Yo me encargaré."

-¿Enserio no necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Aelita.

-"Insisto. Por hoy no. Mejor descansad y…seguid con ese tipo de interacción conyugal."-su imagen desapareció de la pantalla. Sin embargo eso último generó que la pareja se ruborizase al extremo.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Una vez retomó el aliento volvió a golpear el tronco del árbol, con más fuerza que antes-" _Demasiado débil."_ -pensó.

 **(Flashback)**

Había pasado un mes. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de escáneres en espera de que uno de estos se abriera. Entonces empezó a salir humo de un escáner y, como sucedió con Aelita años antes, se encontraron, en una posición fetal, a un hombre de casi 50 años, 1'79 m de altura, piel clara, contextura algo corpulenta, pelo y barba de color gris oscuro. Vestía un jersey rojizo, pantalones marrones oscuros, mocasines marrones y usaba gafas de lente opaca, por lo que no se distinguía el color de sus ojos. Era Franz Hopper.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con tono cansado y desconcierto sobre donde se encontraba-¿Estoy…muerto?

-No, cariño.-reconoció esa voz. Aunque pasaran los años jamás podría olvidarla. Era como un sueño volverla a escuchar-Ahora está todo bien.

-Anthea.-una vez su vista se aclaró se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en un escáner y que varias personas estaban frente a él, observándole atentamente. Se percató de que casi todos eran adolescentes, con edades aproximadas entre los 15 y 17 años, no podía reconocer demasiado sus rostros, pero tres de ellos sí se le hicieron muy familiares. Un hombre en la veintena con cara de inocente, se parecía a un antiguo estudiante suyo, Richard Dupuis, un amigo de su hija. Y hablando de Aelita, la reconoció, estaba llorando pero, sobre todo, se mostraba alegre. Y por último, estaba alguien a quien creyó no volver a ver jamás. Alguien que fue y en ese momento era el amor de su vida, Anthea Hopper. Se intentó levantar, pero sus músculos estaban demasiado débiles, por lo que solo pudo alcanzar a sentarse y recostarse contra la pared del escáner. Intentó analizar la situación, pero estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera recordaba bien el por qué estaba allí y de esa forma-Aelita… Anthea… ¿Qué está pasando?-tenía ganas de dormir, estaba demasiado cansado.

-No te preocupes, cariño.-dijo Anthea, con un tono de, claramente, no caber en sí de la emoción-Todo estará bien. Descansa.-y con esas últimas palabras, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Tres días después…**

El grupo se dirigió a la Ermita. Con la excepción de su familia, el resto no había visto a Franz Hopper desde que este se re-materializó. Decidieron que los días anteriores el creador de Lyoko debía compartir tiempo con sus seres queridos y asentarse mejor a haber regresado de la "muerte". Decidieron visitarle ese día para que los conociera. Al tocar a la puerta los recibió una alegre Anthea. Pasaron a la sala de estar, donde los recibían Waldo y Aelita sentados en el mismo sofá. Ellos también tomaron asiento, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Eva en el sofá de enfrente, Richard en el sillón lateral y Jeremie en una silla del salón que ya estaba preparada. Algo de lo que se percataron era que el portátil de Aelita se encontraba en la mesita de cristal central, y en la pantalla se encontraba XANA. Franz empezó a hablar.

-Me alegro de veros. En estos días mi familia me ha puesto al corriente de todo lo que sucedió en los años que estuve perdido en Lyoko y posterior a mi "muerte". Ha cambiado todo.-resopló como con añoranza y sosiego-Y me alegro de volverte a ver, Richard. Has crecido mucho en estos años.

El aludido se sintió avergonzado. No todos los días uno se reencuentra con un viejo profesor y este lo trata tan familiarmente-Yo también me alegro. No ha cambiado nada, Profesor.-dijo con tono tímido.

Al percatarse de eso, sonrió-No te avergüences, hijo. Y ya no soy tu profesor, así que no hace falta que me trates de esa forma.-Richard rió nerviosamente-Bueno, en todo caso, ya estoy al tanto. Desde que encendisteis el Superordenador me centré demasiado en la vieja versión de XANA, Aelita y demás, pero no supe demasiado sobre los cambios que ha sufrido el mundo. Las nuevas tecnologías son interesantes, sabía que avanzarían, pero no pensé que de una forma tan apabullante.

-Y todavía no ha visto YouTube.-comentó Odd-Miles de millones de vídeos. Sobre todo los de gatitos y caídas.

-Bueno…Supongo que era de esperar.-comentó nervioso. De todas las cosas que podía esperarse, esa fue un tanto estúpida. Pero luego tomar un gesto más solemne-Aunque tampoco debería sorprenderme lo de las Torres Gemelas de Nueva York, la Guerra de Afganistán, las hambrunas tan terribles, la crisis mundial, tantos atentados terroristas, la Guerra Civil de Ucrania y la Guerra de Siria. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Estados Unidos conseguiría que el mundo se dirigiera a una prologada Era de paz y un nuevo orden, pero fueron a lo suyo y el mundo ha vuelto a ser un berenjenal.-suspiró con fastidio-Supongo que también era de esperar. Así es el ser humano.-volvió a suspirar-De todos modos, lo que más atañe es lo que pasó con el Green Phoenix y H.O.L.L.O.W.

-¿H.O.L.L.O.W.?-preguntó Yumi.

-Es lo que conocéis como la agencia de los 'Hombres de Negro', los cuales son dirigidos por Dido. No son diferentes de Green Phoenix. Dicen estar en el lado de los buenos, pero usan cualquier cosa a su alcance para salirse con la suya. Y nada más escuchar sobre que abandoné al Green Phoenix y se esparció el rumor sobre es Superordenador, se creyeron con la licencia de que debía ser suyo y de nadie más. Y planearon usarlo como un arma.-resopló-Te felicito, Jeremie. Debes de tener mejores habilidades de negociación que cualquiera de nosotros en esta sala para conseguir que Dido retrocediese y aceptase lo que le dijeras.

-No fue realmente nada tan complicado.-reconoció con nerviosismo-Tan solo se tuvo que activar el Código: Down y destruir la información. Una carcasa vacía no le es útil a nadie.

-En realidad, sí lo es.-Jeremie se extrañó-Lo es cuando tiene un potencial suficientemente considerable para destruir uno o varios países. Podrían haberse adueñado del superordenador y utilizarlo para propósitos futuros. Un Área 51 en Europa es más fácil de conseguir de lo que pueda parecer.-el chico asintió con seriedad- Por eso te felicito. Dido siempre ha sido una mujer ambiciosa y de convicciones fuertes. No cede a nada a no ser que alguien le de unos buenos motivos.

-De todos modos. ¿Qué hará ahora, señor Hopper?-preguntó Ulrich-Usted y Anthea necesitarán reintegrarse a la sociedad.

-"No habrá problema con eso."-dijo XANA-"Entre Jeremie y yo hemos estado elaborando todo lo necesario. Diremos que ambos estuvieron desaparecidos por cuestiones relacionadas a su trabajo como científicos. Fueron perseguidos y separaron a sus hijos para que estuvieran seguros junto a unos conocidos, haciéndose pasar por huérfanos adoptados. Ahora eso se ha solucionado y la familia puede volver a reunirse. Los miembros han empezado a venir poco a poco y ahora se mudan a la Ermita abandonada del bosque. No ha sido muy complicado infiltrarse en varios censos y hackearlos para que la historia sea convincente. Si alguien pregunta e intentan buscar a la familia Schaeffer se toparán con información más que de sobra para justificar su existencia, como que tanto Franz como Anthea son huérfanos de un orfanato en Alemania Occidental, que en la actualidad está abandonado y no existen registros de los niños que pasaron por allí. Que emigraron a Canadá y estudiaron en una escuela-instituto, abandonado y sin registros en la actualidad también. Que por su inteligencia fueron llamados para un examen y desde su juventud trabajaron como científicos para el Gobierno de Estados Unidos, se casaron y tuvieron a sus hijos en una base, de ahí el motivo de que estos no estén registrados en ningún hospital. Pero ahora emigran a Francia con Aelita en busca de un hogar y una vida mejor, liberados de sus problemas de persecución."

Exceptuando a la familia Schaeffer y Jeremie, el resto estaba anonadado por la explicación. Sonaba algo enrevesado y confuso, pero hasta cierto punto convincente. Pero se percataron de algo.

-Para el carro.-dijo Odd-¿Qué es eso de los "hijos"? Solo tenéis a Aelita.

-"Es simple, Odd."-habló XANA-"Dentro de poco obtendré un cuerpo humano. A diferencia de Aelita y el profesor Franz, yo soy un programa de verdad, por lo que necesito un cuerpo real. En base al ADN de los profesores Anthea y Franz se podrá crear una traza de ADN nueva que, una vez sea fusionada a una parte fundamental de mi esencia, mediante el uso del Código: Tierra me permitirá ser materializado permanentemente sin tener que recurrir a espectros polimórficos. Calculo que, con los avances realizados, en menos de una semana podrá llevarse a cabo. Y entonces quedaré registrado como el hermano mayor de Aelita."

-¿Por qué el mayor?-preguntó Eva.

-"Ese es un asunto distinto que se explicará en otro momento."-eso también le había resultado muy curioso a Aelita. No le molestaba que Xavier tomara el papel del hermano mayor, casi que lo daba por banal. Pero sonaba como que hubiese algo tras esa idea, y más pudo verlo en cuanto se fijó en la postura que adoptó su padre. Intentó restarle importancia-"Pero en toda la creación de esta historia tuvo mucho que ver la capacidad negociadora de Jeremie."

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Franz-¿Acordaste algo más con Dido?-le miró serio. Anthea y Aelita también le miraron extrañadas.

Jeremie quedó intimidado, pero conservó su compostura-Dido sabía en el fondo que, de alguna manera, volveríamos a rellenar de datos el Superordenador. En aquellos momentos yo ya tenía ciertas sospechas acerca de que Franz no estuviese muerto, por lo que hice un trato con ella. Si nosotros no usábamos el Superordenador para nada extraño, sobre todo con fines terroristas, H.O.L.L.O.W. no se entrometería. Y al expresarle todo esto me aseguró que la familia Schaeffer tendría garantizados identidades y protección, por lo que al mismo tempo que nosotros hackeamos, ellos se encargaron de que todo eso fuera verdad. Supongo que en un futuro tomarán nota e intentarán que nosotros les "ayudemos" con algún "problema", pero por ahora esto es un regalo por méritos de servicio y ayuda, por combatir y derrotar al Green Phoenix. Disculpadme por eso, pero es lo máximo que he podido hacer para que esta familia viva bien.-se le veía apenado al chico. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, Franz le sonrió.

-Imaginaba que ellos no nos quitarían la vista de encima. No ha cambiado la cosa. Pero te doy las gracias por esto. Yo y mi familia te debemos mucho.-Jeremie sonrió.

-¡Así se hace, Einstein! ¡Eres un genio, tío!-celebró Odd, quien justamente se encontraba a su lado y le revolvió el cabello, destrozando su peinado. Eso hizo que también se le descolocasen las gafas, las cuales volvió a colocar. Todos estaban alegres.

-No es nada. No hice nada solo.-se excusó, avergonzado-De todos modos, todo este encubrimiento es una buena tapadera en relación a vuestras identidades pasadas. No hay problema con Aelita, ya que oficialmente nunca existió Aelita Schaeffer. He revisado ciertos registros acerca de dónde estudiasteis en el pasado, y descubrí, junto con XANA, que Green Phoenix borró toda la información académica sobre vosotros y se encargó de visitar a cada persona que os conocía, o a quienes les sonaban vuestras caras y nombres, para extirparles todos sus recuerdos y entregarles unos nuevos.

-Sí. Era un procedimiento regular para borrar a sus miembros de la historia y que les fuese más fácil actuar en pro de sus intereses.-afirmó Anthea-Cuando ingresamos al Green Phoenix se nos explicó eso. Tuvimos cierto reparo en hacerlo, pero nos convencieron de que sería una oportunidad para el futuro de la humanidad.-rio resignada-Algo bueno tenía que tener el perder la identidad y que ningún viejo conocido te recuerde. Al menos ser un Schaeffer no será peligroso de ahora en adelante.

Waldo le sonrió-Ya me había acostumbrado a Franz. Aunque por alejar el fantasma de estos últimos años, podría estar bien el volver a estar como debió haber sido hace décadas. Tal vez es hora de que regrese Waldo Schaeffer.

Tras un rato de charlas, todos se fueron de la Ermita. Quedaron en el portal Aelita y Jeremie, despidiéndose.

-Te debo más de lo que crees.-sonrió la chica cariñosamente-Ahora que por fin… estamos todos juntos.-lloró alegremente.

Jeremie le sonrió, y se acercó a Aelita, tomándole delicadamente del rostro y secándole las lágrimas-No es nada. Haría cualquier cosa por tí.-aún con titubeo y rubor, no dudó en besarla. Y ella le correspondió enseguida, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, y él la pego más hacia sí, rodeándola por la cintura.

-Se parecen a nosotros, ¿verdad?-dijo Anthea. Ella y su marido estaban espiando a la pareja. La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, y entusiasmada por su hija.

Pero en el caso de Waldo, no parecía especialmente entusiasta con lo que estaba viendo-Sí, bastante.-dijo, fijando su vista hacia su yerno- _"De hecho, él se parece demasiado a mí."_ -pensó.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Los nudillos estaban sangrando, pero no se detenía. No quería detenerse. Dio también patadas al tronco. Junto al sudor le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

 **(Flashback)**

Tras aquello había pasado un mes, en el cual XANA se había materializado definitivamente como un humano. Una mitad de su ser había ocupado el cuerpo, pero se mantuvo la conexión directa con su otra mitad en Lyoko y la Red. Y con su materialización llegó la adopción de una nueva identidad, la de Xavier Schaeffer, hermano de Aelita, siendo un año mayor que la chica. Un examen previo de acceso le puso a nivel del curso Terminal, pero debido a lo avanzado que estaba el año escolar, debería esperar al siguiente curso para empezar a estudiar en Kadic. La familia Schaeffer se asentó por completo en la sociedad. Tanto Waldo como Anthea consiguieron trabajo en la Academia Kadic, él como profesor de Informática para 3º curso, y ella como profesora de Electrotecnia para curso Terminal **(1)** , aprovechando las fortuitas bajas de los profesores correspondientes a dichas asignaturas, las cuales hacía un tiempo que necesitaban ser cubiertas. Parecía que por fin las cosas iban sobre ruedas para la familia.

Ese fin de semana Jeremie recibió la llamada de Waldo. Le extrañó, pero pensó que se podría tratar de algo sobre Lyoko, así que no le dio demasiada importancia. Una vez llegó a la Ermita, tocó al timbre.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo una voz masculina desde el interior, y luego Waldo abrió la puerta. El científico se había deshecho de su frondosa barba, que cortó hasta dejarla en una simple barba de chivo bajo el labio inferior, y de sus gafas opacas, que sustituyó por unas de graduación transparente, dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes. Su nueva apariencia lo hacía bastante irreconocible-Hola, Jeremie.

-Buenos días.-saludó educadamente-¿De qué quería hablar? Si es algo relacionado con Lyoko…

-No, hijo. Es algo más personal.-tomó una postura seria-No hemos tenido tiempo en este último mes, pero creo que ya es hora de abordar "cierto" asunto.

-¿Qué pasa?-no le daba buena espina.

-Es acerca de tu relación con mi hija.-tragó profundo. Ya había supuesto que eso podría pasar, pero tener que enfrentarlo directamente era bastante peor de lo que imaginaba-Toma asiento en la sala de estar. Es mejor ponerse cómodos.-y así lo hicieron. Cuando ya estuvieron acomodados, Jeremie habló.

-¿A dónde fueron los demás?-preguntó con nervios. Tenía miedo, pero le pareció extraño que nadie más de la familia estuviese en la Ermita.

-Anthea fue a Kadic para arreglar unas cosas y Aelita fue a pasear con Xavier para que disfrutara del mundo real. Ya sabes, no sale mucho, y necesita familiarizarse más con ser un humano. Pero ahora no cambies de conversación.-el chico asintió, aún más nervioso-Bien. Iré al grano. Me he ido enterando más o menos de cómo ha vuestra relación. Si preguntas, Xavier fue reprogramado con los recuerdos de Aelita, así que él los asimiló y me narró lo que habéis hecho.-el mayor suspiró-Jeremie, te estoy inmensamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por mi familia y por mí. Te debemos mucho, y creo que ni mil vidas serían suficientes. Pero creo que no deberías estar con Aelita.

-¿Q-qué?-le embargó el completo estupor. Varias emociones se arremolinaron en su mente: miedo, tristeza, desconcierto…-¿P-por qué?

-En vista de todo, eres alguien que puede llegar a ser muy manipulador y perfeccionista. Eres de los que cree que el fin justifica los medios, y eso ha hecho que tus compañeros hallan estado en peligro muchas veces. ¿Me equivoco?

-P-pero, yo…

-Y también eres muy posesivo. Es cierto que Lyoko requería que Aelita estuviese disponible casi todo el tiempo para poder neutralizar a XANA. Pero tus celos y tu negación a que ella te dejase por algo de entretenimiento, lo que se suponía que era el plan una vez que ella se materializara, bajo la verdad a medias del "deber", deja en evidencia que no tienes seguridad en tí mismo, y acaparas a mi hija como si fuese de tu propiedad. Eso a la larga podría convertir lo vuestro en algo tóxico y peligroso.

-Yo…

-Aunque es algo irónico, puesto que tu miedo a la Virtualización ha hecho que prefieras que otros se sacrifiquen a tú mover un músculo por salvar a Aelita por tí mismo. Eso da claras muestras de cobardía.-su semblante se mostraba tanto irónico como enfadado-Aunque hallas hecho cosas por mi hija eso no te da ningún derecho sobre ella. Ninguno. Incluso es muy posible que ella no esté contigo por amor, sino por deberte un favor. Pero su propia mentalidad le puede haber hecho creer que está enamorada. No es algo muy raro que personas crean amar a alguien por que esta ha hecho cosas buenas o les halla salvado. -pudo notar como cada palabra caló profundamente en el chico-También parece que pones esa obsesión muy por encima de tus amigos. Me pregunto si realmente los aprecias, o es que necesitas la seguridad de un grupo para no sentirte solo. Tengo entendido que no eras nada más que un empollón solitario antes de lo de Lyoko. No dudo que tus amigos te aprecien, pero dudo de si tú los aprecias tanto como presumes.-pareció tranquilizarse-Dime. ¿Crees que alguien así debería estar con mi hija?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Waldo esperó una respuesta por parte del chico, pero esta no llegó. Jeremie mantenía su rostro agachado y ensombrecido. Y poco le duró el intento de verlo, cuando el chico se levantó y salió con paso calmado de la sala. Waldo no esperó esa reacción aunque no hizo nada para detenerlo-¿Ya te vas?

Jeremie iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta fue abierta por alguien desde fuera. Allí estaban Aelita y Xavier (XANA). Xavier tenía la apariencia de un adolescente de 17 años, con una estatura de 1'77 m, piel clara, cabello corto de color negro, ojos verdes y contextura fibrosa, vistiendo además una sudadera blanca, jeans oscuros y zapatillas converse negras. En el instante en que se vieron, Aelita borró su sonrisa, ya que al ver la cara de muerto que traía su novio empezó a preocuparse. Xavier también lo notó.

-Jeremie, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Xavier.

-Nada, solo cosas triviales.-el tono de su voz se notaba algo ahogado, como si se estuviese forzando a no llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Aelita. Intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero Jeremie lo esquivó-Jeremie…

-Tengo que irme. Dejadme pasar, por favor.-aunque se mostraba reticente, Xavier le dejó pasar, pero Aelita se negó, y le tomó un brazo para que no se marchara.

-No te marchas hasta que no me lo digas.-no quería ser severa, pero si quería que él hablara sería necesario-Jeremie, si no me lo dices, no…-pero Jeremie se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó, a lo que Aelita se asustó en un principio, pero terminó por entristecerse. Enseguida se arrepintió-Perdón, tengo que irme.-finalmente se marchó, con un gesto bastante caído y depresivo. Aelita iba a seguirle, pero Xavier la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Por el momento necesitará estar solo, y organizar lo que esté pensando.-dirigió una mirada seria a la casa-Pero habrá que preguntarle a padre que ha ocurrido.-el gesto de Aelita se igualó al de su hermano y asintió.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis ahí?-dijo Anthea, quien acababa de llegar. Se le veía preocupada-Acabo de cruzarme con Jeremie. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Eso queríamos saber.-dijo Aelita-¿Podrías decírnoslo, papá?-Waldo se encontraba en la entrada. Iba a ser problemático, pero debía enfrentar lo que había hecho.

 **Horas después…**

Llevaba bastante rato buscando a Jeremie, sin resultados. Una vez lo supo todo le intento llamar, pero su móvil parecía apagado, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue buscarlo a su habitación, lo que tampoco resultó. Fue entonces que movió a todos sus amigos para que lo buscasen. A pesar de ser bastante tarde y que a esas horas de la noche lo que menos debía hacer era andar sola, su preocupación por su novio le impidió retroceder.

En cierto momento acabó en un callejón oscuro, de esos a los que nadie se acerca, y que muchos temen. Iba a dar la vuelta y volver a buscar, pero algo la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la adentró en la oscuridad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba entre la pared y la presencia que la había tomado. Apenas podía distinguir como era, tan solo tenía claro que era más alto.

-Hola, pequeña.-su voz dejaba en claro que era un hombre-¿Qué hace una chica tan preciosa como tú en un sitio como este?-quiso alejarse de él, pero el hombre le agarró de las muñecas y se las sostuvo con una mano por encima, mientras que con la otra jugueteó con los botones-¿Pensabas irte y dejarme aquí?-cuando le abrió los botones empezó a hurgar en su escote-¿Tan solo y necesitado?

-¡Suéltame!-gritó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Aprovechó para soltarse, pero un tirón del cuello de la camisa le impidió continuar, y le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. El hombre se puso encima de ella y la golpeó varias veces, hasta que por el cansancio no pudo defenderse más.

-¿¡Creías que escaparías!? Vamos a ver si lo intentas de nuevo.-dicho eso, le levantó parte del vestido y la manoseó.

-Suéltame.-dijo con tono ahogado, entre cansancio y lágrimas, pero como respuesta tuvo una bofetada. Sintió que le agarró el cuello.

-¡Cállate de una puñetera vez!-presionó su agarre, ahogándola, pero luego se detuvo y la volvió a abofetear-Así es. Calladita.-y le mordisqueó el hombro.

Aelita se dio por vencida, aceptando crudamente su destino. Pero como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, sintió que el hombre se apartó súbitamente. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que lo habían golpeado y alejado de ella, su salvador saltó directamente al agresor y le dio varios puñetazos en la cara. Pero este se defendió y lo apartó fácilmente, dándole una patada y devolviéndole un golpe, que lo tumbó.

-¡Aelita!-reconoció esa voz. Jeremie la había salvado-¡Sal! ¡Vete!

-Jeremie…-se intentó levantar e ir con él, ignorando lo que dijo. Entonces se percató de una barra de hierro a unos metros de ella.

Estaba acorralado, recibiendo golpes, de los cuales uno mandó a volar sus gafas, las cuales acabaron rotas-¡Maldito mocoso!-el agresor se hartó, cogiéndolo del cuello y pegándolo a la pared más cercana.

De su bolsillo sacó una navaja, con la que le hizo un corte limpio desde la mejilla hasta la frente, cercenando el ojo derecho de Jeremie. Ignorando el grito del chico, le dio dos puñaladas en el estómago, además de varios rodillazos. Finalmente le cogió del pelo y le tiró bruscamente contra el suelo, estrellándose de cara a este. Iba a rematarle, pero un golpe en su estómago le llevó a soltar al chico y fijarse en la pelirrosa, que estaba armada en esta ocasión. Pero poco pudo reaccionar antes de que la chica le goleara en la cabeza, derribándolo.

Aelita corrió a socorrer a Jeremie. Estaba reclinado en la pared, con distintos hematomas y heridas críticas. Pero las que más le alarmaron fueron las puñaladas, sobretodo el corte en su ojo. Todo el dolor que sufrió hace escasos momentos quedó en segundo plano-¡Tranquilo! ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí!-lo hizo levantarse y sostenerse en ella para caminar, de la forma más apresurada posible.

-Aelita…-estaba destrozado, y el dolor era insufrible, pero en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas-¿Qué hacías…?

-No hables. Vamos a salir.

-¡Mocosos de mierda!-ese grito les heló la sangre.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Al darse la vuelta escuchó un estruendo, y vio cómo su compañero se interpuso entre ella y el agresor, cayendo luego a sus pies. No tardó en que la súbita realidad le hiciera saber que su novio la había salvado de un disparo mortal.

-¡Jeremie!-se arrodilló. Ubicó la herida en el abdomen, junto con las puñaladas.

Absorta, en el estado de Jeremie, no se percató de que el agresor iba a disparar de nuevo. Pero alguien se le adelantó, habiendo recibido dos disparos en la cabeza. Cayó muerto al suelo.

El estruendo la devolvió a la realidad, y vio el cadáver de quien, hace unos instantes, era su torturador. Al darse la vuelta, observó una sombra en el haz de luz. Todo el estrés sufrido empezó a acumulársele en la cabeza, helando su cuerpo y cegándola-¡Llamad a una ambulancia! ¡Dos menores han…!-eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmallada, junto a su novio.

 **Al día siguiente…**

El dolor en sus músculos la despertó. Se encontraba en un lugar limpio, de color blanco y un característico olor a desinfectante. Sin dudas se trataba de un hospital. Se sentó con algo de dificultad, y analizó de mejor forma su situación. Estaba en el hospital, tenía las ropas propias de alguien ingresado y estaba terriblemente adolorida. Como si se disipase una niebla de su mente, recordó.

-¡No!-el terror más absoluto le recorrió-¡No! ¡Jeremie!-en ese momento entró su madre, la cual fue a abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidió-¿Dónde está?-no recibió respuesta, su madre se veía muy preocupada-¿¡Dónde está!?

-Él está bien.-dijo Waldo, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, sin embargo la mirada que le dio Aelita fue de todo menos calmada-Sufrió muchas heridas, pero se ha salvado.-suspiró-Es muy fuerte, normalmente nadie se salva de algo así.

Aelita se tranquilizó, pero en ningún momento su gesto pasó a ser de alivio. De hecho parecía estar entre agobiada y enfadada-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir ya puedes irte.-dijo secamente.

Waldo mostraba una gran culpa. Si hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar jamás hubiese abierto la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipollas y desgraciado? Se merecía lo peor, como la basura que era-Aelita… Yo… Lo siento.

-Lárgate.-le destrozaba que su hija le dijese eso, pero intentando no caldear más el asunto le hizo caso y se marchó-Vete tú también, mamá. Necesito estar sola.

-Aelita. Lo que menos necesitas es estar…

-Por favor.-suplicó Aelita-Te lo pido por favor. Déjame estar sola.-con reticencia abandonó la habitación, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a su hija, que parecía a punto de quebrarse. Quería ayudarla.

Una vez sola, se desahogó, desbordando todas sus emociones. Sintiéndose feliz porque Jeremie se encontrara bien. Asustada por lo ocurrido horas antes. Furiosa, porque lo que hizo su padre. Triste, destrozada y decepcionada consigo misma, por ser tan débil. Porque era su culpa que Jeremie saliera tan mal parado. Porque siempre fue su culpa que todos sufrieran para salvarla. Y era su culpa que el peor parado siempre fuese la persona que más amaba.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

-¡Maldita sea!-poco le importaba que sus manos sangrasen, que sus piernas tuviesen arañazos y todo el sudor. Odiaba llorar, no quería volver a llorar. Era demasiado débil y patética como para tener la firmeza de no decaer nunca. Siempre tenía que salvarla alguien-¡Joder!-entre lágrimas y dolor golpeó sin parar el árbol.

Debía aceptarlo. No le quedaba otra que desahogarse, para que un día sus lágrimas se secasen y no volviese a dejarlas caer. Jamás volvería a ser la princesa en apuros. Jamás sería la misma estúpida. Era una promesa.

* * *

 **Zona Industrial Abandonada/Detroit/Condado de Wayne/Estado de Míchigan/Estados Unidos de América/Martes 1 de Diciembre/1:00 am [AÑO: 2015]**

Un hombre corría entre fábricas y naves industriales abandonadas. Lo único que iluminaba ese el terreno eran remanentes de las luces de la ciudad, y poca de esa contaminación lumínica apenas era suficiente para alcanzar su posición. Consiguió meterse en una de las naves e intentó entrar en algún rincón lo suficientemente apartado. Abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación en la completa oscuridad, cerró la puerta y se pegó a esta, como queriendo escuchar algo.

-Espero haberlo despistado.-susurró el hombre.

-Va a ser que no.-escuchó a su espalda.

Junto con su grito llegó un golpe que lo sacó de la habitación y lo lanzó varios metros, acabando a una distancia considerable. Su inicial desconcierto, debido a la fuerza del golpe, dio paso al terror más absoluto cuando observó a una silueta oscura dar un salto enorme desde la habitación hasta él-No. ¡No! ¡NO!

Y se escuchó un disparo.

 **8 horas después…**

-"Se nos acaba de comunicar que ha sido hallado en la antigua zona industrial de Detroit, el cadáver de Thomas Krane."-habló un presentador en las noticias mientras en la parte superior derecha (en el punto de vista del espectador) había una imagen de un hombre en la cincuentena con pelo rapado negro y camiseta negra-"Krane se encontraba en búsqueda y captura por cargos de secuestro, asesinato, violación y contenido pornográfico infantil. Este pederasta de 55 años fue condenado en 1999 por crímenes de robo a mano armada con una sentencia 5 años. Pero posteriormente a su salida formó una red de tráfico de menores, venta y prostitución. En febrero se trasladó a la ciudad desde Carolina del Norte pasando por identidades falsas. Las heridas que presenta su cuerpo destacan que fue torturado, y asesinado poco después. No se encontró ninguna muestra de ADN del que fue el culpable de este homicidio, pero la policía ha confirmado que el culpable, o algún subordinado del mismo, dejó una nota en la comisaría más cercana sobre la ubicación…"-apagó la transmisión desde su teléfono móvil alguien en uno de los suburbios más marginales de la ciudad. El ennegrecido día de finales de otoño, junto con las sombras del sitio donde se encontraba, no hacían distinguir bien la forma de dicha persona.

-¿Habrás sido tú?-se cuestionó-Parece que no te andas con rodeos, Piolín.-rio, para súbitamente desaparecer.

* * *

 **Oficinas Cross World/Distrito de Manhattan/Ciudad de Nueva York/Estado de Nueva York/Estados Unidos de América/Domingo 15 de Mayo/7:00 pm [AÑO: 2016]**

Entre los rascacielos de Nueva York destacaban las oficinas Cross World. Se trataba de un edificio de 50 plantas, con una obra en alto relieve sobre la fachada principal que simbolizaba un planeta con dos llamaradas formando una 'X' frente al mismo, las cuales tenían una de las palabras del nombre en cada una, uniéndose en el centro con la letra 'R'. Concretamente, en el despacho principal, se encontraban dos personas, una mujer y alguien sentado en la silla tras la mesa, dándole la espalda y no distinguiéndose cómo era la persona en cuestión. La estancia era decorada por muchos encabezados de noticias y cuadros de diferentes entornos naturales. La mesa tenía un monitor de ordenador en la esquina izquierda y un televisor en la derecha, además de una placa dorada que ponía 'J. Jeffrey'.

-¿BlackHawk? ¿Quién coño se inventa eso?-preguntó altivamente.

-Bueno… Varios de los criminales que fueron apresados luego de haber sido golpeados, describieron características similares en su agresor: traje negro, ojos enormes, gran estatura y cabeza de ave. Aunque en un principio lo llamaban el 'Ave Sombra', al paso de los meses han empezado a nombrarle de la misma manera. Se supone que pudo ser él mismo quien incitase a los delincuentes a llamarle de esa manera. Aún no hay nada claro con respecto a ese 'Halcón Negro'.-dijo la mujer frente a la mesa del despacho. Parecía tener unos 30 años. Era de piel clara, cabello corto castaño, ojos marrones, contextura delgada y 1'67 de estatura. Usaba un vestuario oficinista consistente en una chaqueta y pantalones de color azul marino, camisa a botones de color blanco y tacones bajos de color negro, además de usar gafas. Parecía nerviosa.

-¿Y si yo cojo un abanico de plumas verdes, me pongo leotardos rojos y corset amarillo, y empiezo a bailar como un papagayo, me tendré que llamar 'Super Samba'?

-Eh…

-¡SERÍA UN GILIPOLLAS!-al girar la silla se vio a un hombre de unos 45 años. Tenía la piel clara, contextura esbelta, ojos negros, cabello negro corto, y medía 1,80 m. Vestía un traje negro, camisa a botones blanca, corbata roja y mocasines marrones –Dos malditos años con ese mito de Internet, ¿y solo piensan en ese estúpido nombre? Y no me creo que sea uno solo. Nadie puede moverse con inmunidad entre países para aparecer en distintos sitios y que no se le ubique concretamente en un lugar. Solo es una banda organizada que busca engañar a la gente, comerles el coco con que existen los superhéroes, y cometer crímenes. Si eso fuese verdad habrían intervenido en los ataques yihadistas de los últimos meses.

La mujer suspiró, agobiada-Señor, esos ataques fueron evitados por la policía. Gracias a los nuevos instrumentos de defensa y espionaje contra-delictivos se ha podido detener en el acto a los terroristas. Por eso lo del noviembre pasado no fue a mayores.

-Ya… Lo de París, sí.-admitió-Esos nuevos chismes de Deckard Incorporations son…interesantes.

-En estos últimos años ha cosechado notables éxitos. Antes era una empresa menor de software, pero ahora ha ganado a gigantes como Microsoft y Apple. Y su incursión tanto en nuevas tecnologías como en robótica y defensa la ha convertido en la Multinacional por excelencia. También están sus actos caritativos e inversión en medicina.

-Cualquiera con maña puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo si no Cross World se ha convertido en el referente mundial de noticias, superando a periódicos como el New York Times y cadenas de noticias como la BBC, CNN o la condenada FOX News? Esfuerzo y dedicación. Un título llamativo y contenido serio han hecho que nuestro periódico y cadena de televisión sobrepasen al resto. Tú mejor deja de fantasear y ocúpate de la crónica de sucesos, como las Primarias del Partido Republicano. Dios nos coja confesados si nuestro futuro es con Donald Trump como Presidente. ¡Volarán las bombas atómicas! Ponlo en el encabezado de mañana, junto con el posible resultado del Brexit.

-Ahora mismo hay nuevos casos de desaparecidos. Quizás sería mejor cubrirlos.

-Gente desaparece todos los días. No pongas esa mierda.-dijo fastidiado.

-Son casos similares. Se rumorea que organismos internacionales sospechan sobre una mafia internacional.

-¿Enserio?-pareció pensativo-Está bien. Que pongan en el encabezado de esa noticia: "Conspiración: Secuestros misteriosos aterran al mundo". Y que una sombra con un saco adorne la portada.-la mujer asintió-Ah, y tráeme un café, Walker. ¡Rápido!-así la mujer salió.

Una vez fuera un aura depresiva la recubrió- _"No me pagan lo suficiente."_ -pensó con pesar.

* * *

 **Boulogne-Billancourt/París/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Jueves 1 de Junio/11:30 pm [AÑO: 2017]**

Era una noche tranquila. Por una de las calles caminaban dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 20 años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, de color rubio platino, una estatura de 1'65 m, piel clara, complexión esbelta, y unos ojos de color azul zafiro. Iba vestida con una chaqueta con capucha azul turquesa, una camisa de hacilla azul cian, pantalones vaqueros ultramarinos y zapatillas blancas. La otra chica tenía el pelo ondulado hasta la cintura, de color morado, medía 1'64 m, de piel clara, de contextura delgada, y ojos de tonos cobrizos y azules, dando como resultado un color violeta. Usaba una camisa de cuadros en tonos rosas y azules, vaqueros ajustados y unos tenis converse azules claros. Ambas charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban.

-Pedazo de fiesta. ¿A qué sí Electra?-preguntó alegremente la pelimorada.

-Ya te digo. Percy, cuando quiere, hace buenas fiestas.-dijo Electra, con una notable sonrisa- Pero podía haber sido más emocionante.-expresó con un mínimo tono de decepción.

-Tú nunca cambias.-dijo Aurora, con resignación-Lo de hoy ha sido perfecto.-le recalcó con algo de seriedad.

-Ya, ya. No te pongas así, tía. Pero quería emociones fuertes. Tal vez un vídeo de terror o una película gore. Ya sabes, algo más transgresor.

Entonces las luces de la calle, junto con otras de los alrededores, se apagaron por completo, sumiendo la zona en una completa oscuridad. Aunque las luces de la ciudad contribuían a que la ceguera no fuese total. En un principio Electra se asustó, pero intentó estar en calma. Sin embargo Aurora estaba temblando como una enorme e inestable torre de naipes, y, por inercia, se pegó a Electra.

-Vamos, que seguro que es un fallo de la electricidad, y pronto volverá todo a la normalidad.-dijo intentando que su amiga se tranquilizase.

-Seguro que sí.-dijo una voz justo detrás de ellas. Entonces a Electra se dio la vuelta, solo para ver una sombra más alta que ella. Notó un súbito picor en su cuello, tras lo cual, perdió la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía las manos y los pies atados, y estaba tirada sobre una superficie metálica, percatándose de que dicha superficie vibraba, y pudo oír lo que parecía el motor de un vehículo en movimiento. Al instante recordó esa sombra y resolvió algo que le produjo un escalofrío quebrador: las habían secuestrado. En ese momento, cuando su vista se le aclaró más, pudo ver que, efectivamente, estaba tirada en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un camión de mercancías. Aurora, quien yacía a su lado, también estaba en su misma situación, recién despertada y atada. Al instante observó a 4 personas con ropas negras y pasamontañas, a su alrededor. En dicha situación, lo normal habría sido llorar y rogar, pero tal vez Electra no estaba en sus cabales. No en esa ocasión.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Quién coño sois y por qué nos habéis secuestrado!?-preguntó con furia. Ella misma se sorprendió de haberse expresado así. No había pensado con claridad, pero tampoco le importaba.

Aurora también quedó sorprendida por la valentía de su amiga. Sabía que Electra solía ser muy emocional y actuaba sin pensar en muchas ocasiones, pero eso había sobrepasado todo lo preconcebido. Y tal vez, esa fue la inyección de valor que necesitaba para también encarar la situación por la que estaban pasando.

-¿¡Qué queréis de nosotras!?-preguntó Aurora, aunque su tono de voz era más cauto.

-¿Vosotras que creéis?-habló quien parecía ser el líder del grupo. Por la forma de decirlo, parecía que nada bueno les auguraba a las dos.

El camión estaba saliendo de París, situándose en esos instantes en una zona apartada, cercana a un polígono industrial. A esas alturas no había ni una residencia o punto de población localizada, como mucho podría haber algún guardia nocturno en una que otra de las instalaciones. De todos modos no era muy raro que pasasen autos de mercancías a esas horas y por aquel lugar, lo que sería una estupenda tapadera para escapar. Solo las farolas de la carretera facilitaban una cierta iluminación, aunque no la suficiente como para visualizar a la sombra que acechaba al camión desde las alturas.

-¿Qué qué creemos? No lo sé, por eso preguntamos.-dio Electra, mirando con furia la jefe.

Entonces otro de los hombres comenzó a hablar-No sé usted, jefe, pero estas chicas son un buen partido. A lo mejor deberíamos conocerlas mejor.-dijo, con una expresión que rayaba en lo enfermizamente perverso.

-Deja de pensar con el pene por una vez y ponte en situación.-dijo el jefe, frustrado por la declaración de su compañero-Eso no os incumbe, niñas. Digamos que serviréis a un propósito mayor una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Si uno habla con frases a medias y esas gilipolleces, es obvio que el receptor se pierde en qué mierdas le acaban de decir.

-Electra, deja de provocar.-advirtió Aurora, quien se mostraba desesperada por la inconsciencia con la que actuaba su amiga.

-Al menos una de las dos es inteligente.-Electra se enfadó más-Relajaos, chicas. Nos lo agradeceréis luego.

-¿¡Por qué no mejor se calla!?

-Niña, estúpida. Parece que necesitas aprender a respetar a tus superiores.-el hombre se aproximó hacia Electra y se agachó, y la tomó del cuello, haciendo presión. Electra intentó liberarse, pero le era imposible.

-¡Electra! ¡Déjela en paz, por favor!-suplicó Aurora. El hombre no le hizo caso, y aunque la soltó, procedió a darle una paliza. Dejando su rostro amoratado y haciéndola escupir sangre, para luego darle patadas, algunas fueron tan duras que le pudieron romper algún hueso-¡Pare, por favor! ¡Pare!-Aurora lloraba de angustia.

La sombra descendió, sin que el conductor del camión se percatase, hasta situarse en la unión del carro de tracción y el semirremolque.

-¡Pare!

Al final el hombre se detuvo. Miró por un momento a la chica, y le dio una última patada en la cara, para luego escupirle. Pareció disfrutar de la visión de la sangre y las heridas de su víctima-Así es. Calladita estás más guapa.-se burló.

Todo tembló, desestabilizando a los cuatro secuestradores, y lanzándolos hacia una de las paredes. Las dos chicas pudieron mantenerse en sus sitios gracias a la adherencia y sostén que proporcionaba encontrarse en el suelo, aunque se golpearon la cabeza. Electra quedó nuevamente inconsciente, pero Aurora solo acabó aturdida. Una vez se detuvo el temblor, los hombres se levantaron, desconcertados por lo sucedido.

-Jefe. No nos movemos.-dijo otro de los captores.

El jefe confirmó la veracidad de su declaración. Parecía que el camión se hubiese detenido súbitamente. Eso significaba una cosa.

-Sacad vuestras armas.-dijo calmadamente, pero con tono tensionado, mientras desenfundaba una pistola de tipo Glock. El resto hizo lo mismo, e iban a salir por la puerta. Entonces tres disparos salieron del techo y le dieron en la entrepierna de tres de esos hombres, quienes cayeron de dolor. El jefe respondió disparando. Cuando se le acabaron las balas, volvió a recargar el cartucho y esperó. Pero dos brazos negros destrozaron el techo y al cogerlo tiraron de él hasta formar un buen boquete. Lo siguiente que vio ese hombre fue una sombra agarrándolo, cuyos brillantes ojos lo miraban con clara intención asesina.

Entonces la sombra habló-Vas a pagar por esto.

Lo que Aurora escuchó después fueron varios golpes. Del techo cayó ese hombre como si fuese un saco de patatas. También le salía sangre de la entrepierna, pero además, recibió un disparo en la sien. Estaba muerto. Después, la puerta del semirremolque se abrió, revelando a alguien vestido de negro y con una especie de casco que tenía forma de la cabeza de un halcón con unos grandes ojos brillantes. Aurora aún se hallaba desconcertada, no interpretando bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo que pudo visualizar acerca de su presunto salvador le recordó a ese secreto a voces de internet. La especulación y testimonios que habían sonado durante años ahora se confirmaban frente a sus ojos.

-¿Eres…?

-Sí, no os voy a hacer nada.-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, pero las luces se apagaron.

Solo recuperó la visibilidad una vez se encontró fuera del semirremolque, desatada y reclinada en la pared exterior de este junto a Electra, quien recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia.

-Aurora…-dijo, cuando la vio a su lado. Por un momento se sintió aliviada, pero rápidamente se alteró, recordándolo todo-¿Qué ha…?-se dio cuenta de no estaban en el camión, sino en medio de la calle. Observó que Aurora se veía bastante tranquila, y muy alegre-¿Qué está pasando?

-La policía vendrá en un momento.

La rubia fijó su vista hacia arriba y vio a alguien vestido de negro y con una cabeza de halcón sobre el techo del semirremolque. No se le podía distinguir a detalle, pero no tardó en descubrir de quién se trataba-¿Black…Hawk?

-Muchas gracias, señor. Gracias por salvarnos.-expresó Aurora.

-No es nada.

-¿Cómo podemos agradecértelo?-preguntó Electra. No le cabía en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-Tened más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Evitad que esto cambie quienes sois.

Se oyeron sirenas de policías y vieron varios coches acercándose. Las chicas estaban alegres, e iban a agradecer de nuevo al justiciero por ayudarlas, pero este desapareció.

Al momento llegaron los policías, quienes detuvieron a los hombres heridos y recogieron el cadáver del que fue su líder. Las chicas entraron en el coche de uno de los policías y tomaron un poco de agua, para tranquilizarse. Se dirigió hacia ellas un hombre de unos 30 años. Medía 1'91 m, de piel algo tostada, complexión fibrosa, con el pelo castaño corto, una barba de cortina, corta y perfilada, y ojos ámbar. Vestía con una camisa a botones de color azul añil, chaleco antibalas negro con el símbolo de la policía de París, gabardina hasta ¼ de los muslos, de color beige, pantalones vaqueros y mocasines negros. Además, tenía una ficha de identificación en el bolsillo de su gabardina en el que había una foto suya con su nombre, " _Leonard LeBeau_ ". Este se acercó a las chicas.

-Disculpad, chicas. Soy el detective Leonard LeBeau, de la policía de París, y querría haceros algunas preguntas. Si no os importa, claro.-las chicas se miraron y negaron, en referencia a que no les importaba.-Estupendo.-sacó un teléfono móvil gris del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo puso en grabación-Bien. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Electra procedió a presentarlas-Yo me llamo Electra Bayërn y ella es Aurora Zastre.

Leonard asintió-Bueno, alguien nos informó de cómo os secuestraron y lo vamos a investigar. Así que, ¿tenéis alguna idea de por qué os secuestraron?

-No lo sabemos. El jefe dijo que "serviríamos a un propósito mayor cuando llegáramos hacia el destino".

El detective frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustó nada, pero decidió proseguir con la interrogación-Esta pregunta os resultará incómoda, pero ¿os han hecho algo?-el detective se mostró más preocupado por el aspecto de la rubia.

Aurora se puso tensa al escuchar eso-A mí no me hicieron nada, pero… a Electra le han…-dijo con dificultad, hasta que fue interrumpida por Electra.

-Solo me dieron una paliza. Como ve, moratones y hematomas, pero nada más.-declaró, quitándole importancia, sonriendo-De todos modos, estamos geniales gracias a él.

Este la miró con curiosidad-¿Él? ¿A quién os referís?

-A BlackHawk, señor.-Al oír ese nombre todos los policías prestaron atención-Lo que decían era cierto. BlackHawk existe, y nos ha salvado.

-¿En serio?-las chicas asintieron y el detective tomó una actitud más seria, a la vez que interesada-¿Y cómo era? ¿Me podríais dar una descripción detallada?

-No realmente.-dijo Aurora-Estaba muy oscuro, pero lo único de se podía apreciar era una vestimenta negra, una cabeza de halcón y arras afiladas. Y creo que medía 4 metros… O tal vez exagero.-frunció el ceño, como intentando acordarse-No lo sé. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, su voz sonaba… extraña. Como si no fuese real.

-¿"Cómo si no fuese real", dices?-ambas chicas asintieron- Detalladme más, por favor.

-Era como si estuviese distorsionada.-dijo Aurora-Recordaba un poco a la que tiene Batman en las películas. Parecía que usaba un distorsionador.

- _"Así que un distorsionador. Muy astuto."_ -pensó-¿Eso es todo?-ambas asintieron-Perfecto.-el detective paró la grabación y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo-Ya seguiremos la investigación por nuestra cuenta, ahora debéis volver a vuestras casas. Un agente os llevará, así que no os preocupéis.-ambas asintieron, aliviadas.

Leonard se marchó hacia su coche, y uno de los policías fue a su lado, quedando sentados dentro, pero sin hacer el ademán de querer arrancarlo. Aparte del reglamentario uniforme policial, dicho policía, se distinguía, debía rondar la treintena. Tenía la piel clara, contextura fibrosa, estatura de 1,83 m, cabello corto de un rubio castaño y ojos verdes.

-¿De verdad cree a esas jóvenes, detective? Creo que han exagerado.

-No hay ninguna duda de que han visto a ese pájaro. Su descripción coincide con todas las ya hechas. Además, nadie normal hubiese podido hacer lo mismo. Aunque hemos perdido al carro de tracción.-Leonard se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo-Pero es nuevo eso del distorsionador de voz. Se ve que ese justiciero se toma al pie de la letra lo de mantener oculto cada aspecto de su identidad real. Es muy listo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-preguntó el agente, mirándole con seriedad.

-Resolver este caso cuanto antes e investigar sobre BlackHawk.

-¿Enserio piensa investigar a ese tío? Permítame decirle que no tenemos ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad entre un billón de atraparlo.

El detective LeBeau negó-En lo absoluto. Creo que no es imposible.

-¿Cómo no va a ser imposible?-el agente le miró como si estuviese loco-Los policías de todo el mundo se han puesto a investigar, y estoy seguro de que también lo ha hecho el servicio secreto, pero no han conseguido nada. Está usted loco si cree que puede hacerlo. Además, ha salvado a esas chicas. Puede que matase a uno de ellos, pero las ha salvado.

-No niego lo evidente. Pero asesinar premeditadamente es un crimen, y este justiciero ha dejado un rastro de cadáveres alrededor del mundo. (N/A: Una pequeña aclaración, sólo se permite cometer un crimen cuando este se realiza para evitar algo aún peor, por ejemplo, se permite destrozar un coche si para ello evitamos atropellar a una persona, y por ello causarle la muerte.)

-No es que halla sido precisamente malo.-excusó el policía, y el detective le miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas-Es decir, eran criminales, muchos de los cuales reincidieron en actos brutales. Como aquel violador de Detroit. Y también previno desastres, como con aquel terrorista que pensaba usar un camión en Niza el verano pasado. Además, nosotros también matamos.

-Como último recurso, y no premeditadamente.-explicó, aunque su gesto se volvió más pensativo-Pero lo sé. Y no es que me parezca mal lo que hace ese justiciero, a veces es muy tentador acabar con la escoria. Pero eso no justifica los asesinatos. ¿Y si esa persona tiene planes entre bambalinas y quizás colabora con criminales para hacer creer que no es el enemigo? Seguir sospechando es más lo inteligente en estos casos.-el agente asintió.

-A propósito, detective LeBeau.-interrumpió Courtois, dándose cuenta de algo-Esto que ha pasado… ¿no se relaciona con las desapariciones de los últimos años? Son muy parecidas.

-Personas que caminan a solas de noche, se apagan las luces de los alrededores y las víctimas desaparecen. Sí, es verdad.-fue entonces que Leonard notó vibrar su móvil. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo y encenderlo, vio que había recibido un mensaje de parte de un número desconocido. Había un texto escrito junto a un link.

"Sé que no se fía de mí, pero en esta situación será necesario que libere su mente de prejuicios y tome mi palabra como algo verídico.

No dude de que este ha sido un caso más sobre las desapariciones que, desgraciadamente, han afectado a todos los países desde hace años. Como usted y sus agentes, sigo tras la pista de los responsables de toda esta trama criminal internacional.

Esta noche asesiné al líder del pequeño grupo, con el fin que ayudarles a ustedes a descubrir más sobre los motivos de su actuación. Por experiencia sé que si un líder está vivo, su escuadrón mantendrá un código de silencio. Pero ahora que ese inconveniente ha sido eliminado, por miedo, puede que el resto confiese. O tal vez sigan un sistema jerárquico.

La psicología de actuación de estos criminales es complicada de definir, y se lo dejo a usted, para que investigue como crea mejor.

Por cierto, el link referido en este mensaje corresponde a la ubicación del carro de tracción. En estos momentos se encuentra en movimiento. Y parece que su conductor no se ha percatado aún de lo acontecido con la carga. Esperaré hasta que llegue al punto de destino, pero si se percata de la falta del semirremolque me veré en la obligación de actuar.

Atentamente,

BlackHawk

P.D.: El número desde donde se ha enviado el mensaje pasa por más de una decena de satélites, además de contener un múltiple encriptado. Así que no intente localizarme."

-Hora de irnos, Courtois. Que al menos dos patrullas nos acompañen, y que el resto se quede en la escena.-dijo el detective LeBeau, arrancando el coche, mientras el agente hablaba con las demás patrullas.

Conectó su teléfono móvil a una tablet ubicada en la parte central del salpicadero, tras lo cual pulsó en el link, y se mostró una señal triangulada, que se encontraba, efectivamente, en movimiento. Una vez el coche patrulla se movió, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia aquel objetivo.

 **En otra parte…**

Casi había llegado a su destino. Iba por una zona apartada de las vías principales. El conductor tenía un ánimo tranquilo, escuchando la radio, sin preocupaciones. Pero cuando enfocó su vista hacia el espejo retrovisor interior, sintió cómo su corazón colapsaba en un susto. El semirremolque había desaparecido.

Paró de inmediato el carro de tracción y salió, con la linterna enfocando hacia la oscuridad, y una pistola apuntando- _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ -pensó. No le duró mucho la diatriba mental, puesto que el foco luminoso de la linterna dio con una silueta. El susto inicial, pasó a rabia, disparando, pero la sombra salió de su rango de visión-¡Sal! ¡Muéstrate, hijo de puta!-enfocó a todas partes, pero no había nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo le tomó por la yugular desde atrás y lo empujó hacia en camión. Lo último que vio fueron unos penetrantes ojos luminosos en medio de la negrura nocturna.

-Aquí estoy.-solo la Luna fue testigo de los gritos y la sangre derramada de aquel desdichado culpable.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **(1):** El sistema escolar francés dispone de cursos ordenados de forma inversa y distinta a muchos países. El curso 'Terminal' correspondería a los que en el sistema educativo español es llamado '2º de Bachillerato', es decir, el curso que, en un instituto, es previo a la entrada en la Universidad. El resto de cursos se disponen desde 'Curso 11/11º Curso', al que conocemos como '1º de Primaria' y que se estudia a los 6 años, pasando por 'Curso 3' (3º de ESO), con 14 años, hasta 'Curso 1/1º Curso', que corresponde a '1º de Bachillerato', y que se estudia a los 16 años.

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **-Smarty26** : Perdón por tardar de nuevo, fue complicado, pero lo conseguí. No te fallaré más, amigo mío.

Dicho esto, espero que os halla gustado el capítulo. Se despide DarkClaw, pero no por siempre. Sayonara y hasta la próxima.

 **Sábado, 20 de mayo de 2017**


End file.
